Talkloid (Hetalia Version)
by girl-chan2
Summary: Saya membuat fic ini setelah menonton video 'Talkloid' di Youtube, jadi tolong maklum kalau sedikit mirip! :D
1. Topiku Mana?

Me: "Balik lagi!" XD

Cowboy: "Fic baru lagi?" -_-"

Me: "Memangnya kenapa?"

Cowboy: "Kayak kagak pernah keabisan ide aja! Yang ini idenya darimana?"

Me: "Dari video 'Talkloid' di Youtube!" :D

Cowboy: *sweatdrop.*

Me: "Happy Reading!" :D

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Hetalia dan Talkloid bukan milikku! -_-"<p>

Warning: Gaje, abal, OOC, copas, human name used, OC dan chara fandom lain nyasar, singkat, copas (?), dll.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Topiku Mana?<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Version 1: Denmark, England, France, Prussia, dan America.<em>

"Eh, topiku mana? Perasaan aku taruh sini, deh!" tanya Mathias saat melihat topi yang biasa dia taruh di atas meja hilang. "Apa ada yang ngambil, ya? Aku tanyain yang lain aja, deh!"

"Arthur! Kamu liat topiku, kagak?" tanya Mathias ke Arthur.

"Wah! Kagak tuh, Mathias!" jawab Arthur.

"Francis! Kamu liat topiku, kagak?" tanyanya lagi ke Francis.

"Wah, nggak tuh!" jawab Francis.

"Gilbert! Kamu liat topiku, kagak?" tanyanya lagi ke Gilbert.

"Eh? Nggak, tuh!" jawab Gilbert.

"Mathias!" panggil Alfred.

"Iya, Alfred?" tanya Mathias.

"Maaf, ya! Sebenarnya... Ini topi kamu!" katanya sambil ngasih topi yang dimaksud.

"Lho? Kok basah, sih?" tanya Mathias yang nyadar topinya basah.

"Tadi, pas aku lagi bakar hamburger di halaman belakang, tiba-tiba apinya malah membesar! Karena semua ember lagi dipake, jadinya aku terpaksa pake topi kamu buat bawa airnya!" jelas Alfred. "Jadi, sekali lagi maaf, ya!"

"Alfreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed!" Mathias langsung ngeluarin api dari tubuhnya.

"Wah, hanget!" komentar Gilbert yang berada di sebelah Mathias.

* * *

><p><em>Version 2: Switzerland, Hungary, Germany, Prussia, dan Austria.<em>

"Eh, topiku mana? Perasaan aku taruh sini, deh!" tanya Vash heran saat melihat topi yang biasa dia taruh di atas meja hilang. "Apa ada yang ngambil, ya? Aku tanyain yang lain aja, deh!"

"Eliza! Kamu liat topiku, kagak?" tanya Vash ke Elizaveta.

"Wah! Kagak tuh, Vash!" jawab Elizaveta.

"Luddy! Kamu liat topiku, kagak?" tanyanya lagi ke Ludwig.

"Eeeh? Kagak, tuh!" jawab Ludwig.

"Gilbert! Kamu liat topiku, kagak?" tanya Vash lagi ke Gilbert.

"Wah! Nggak, tuh!" jawab Gilbert.

"Vash!" panggil Roderich.

"Iya, Roddy?" tanya Vash.

"Maaf, nih! Sebenernya... Ini topi kamu!" katanya sambil ngasih topi yang dimaksud.

"Lho? Kok basah, sih? Roddy, kamu apain topiku?" tanya Vash pas nyadar topinya basah.

"Tadi, pas aku lagi bakar kue di halaman belakang, tiba-tiba apinya malah membesar! Terus, karena embernya lagi dipake semua, jadinya aku terpaksa deh pake topi kamu buat bawa airnya!" jelas Roderich. "Sekali lagi maaf, ya!"

"Roderiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiich!" Vash pun langsung ngeluarin api dari tubuhnya.

"Wah, hanget!" komentar Gilbert yang berada di sebelah Vash.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue...<strong>

* * *

><p>Review! :D<p> 


	2. Mati Lampu

Balas Review! :D

**BlackAzure29: Iya, memang itu dari Talkloid! Sebenernya saya kagak terlalu suka Vocaloid, tapi memang kayaknya mereka keren juga! :D Oh, iya! Saya sudah memperbaiki Chapter 1 dan menambahnya menjadi 2 versi! :D Oke, terima kasih Review-nya **

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Mati Lampu<strong>

* * *

><p>Di ruang tengah, terdapat dua bocah Nordic yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan tersendiri. Lukas lagi baca komik, sementara Emil lagi main Game.<p>

Tiba-tiba, listrik di rumah itu pun padam.

"Waduh, mati lampu!" kata Emil.

"Huweeeee! Gelap! Aku takut! Ice, kamu ada dimana?" tanya Lukas panik.

"Tenang, Nore! Aku kan di depanmu, masa kamu kagak inget?" jawab Emil.

"Iya, tapi aku tetap takut!" kata Lukas yang masih panik.

"Dan, kau ada dimana?" tanya Emil.

"Bertahanlah kalian berdua! Aku nyalain senter dulu!" kata Mathias entah darimana asalnya.

"Cepatlah, Anko! Aku takut!"

Saat itulah, sebuah cahaya muncul dan terlihat sesosok pria berambut jabrik.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya sosok tersebut.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak keduanya panik.

"Hei, ini aku! Kenapa malah teriak? Masih untung aku datang!" tanya sang sosok yang ternyata adalah Mathias.

"Maaf ya, Anko!" jawab Lukas.

"Habisnya kami kaget, sih!" sambung Emil.

"Ya sudah! Cepat bantu aku cari lilin!" kata Mathias.

"Iya, Anko/Dan!" balas keduanya bersamaan.

* * *

><p><strong>-skip time-<strong>

* * *

><p>Sekarang ketiganya duduk di sofa dengan penerangan sebuah lilin.<p>

"Kenapa harus mati lampu, sih?" tanya Emil.

"Sabarlah, Ice! Namanya juga pemadaman bergiliran!" jawab Mathias. "Yang sekarang bisa kita lakukan hanya menunggu!"

"Tapi kenapa harus malem, sih? Aku kan lagi baca komik!" kata Lukas.

"Norge, memangnya PLN tau kalau kamu lagi baca komik?" tanya Mathias sweatdrop.

"Iya juga, sih!" jawab Lukas.

"Ah, bosen banget nih!" kata Emil.

"Lho, kamu kan tadi lagi main game! Kenapa kagak main lagi?" tanya Lukas.

"Batere-nya lagi abis!" jawab Emil.

"Ooooh, gitu!" kata Lukas. "Anko?"

"Iya?" tanya Mathias.

"Laptop-nya Sve dibawa, ya?" tanya Lukas.

"Sebenernya kagak, sih! Tapi seperti Ice, batere-nya juga abis!" jawab Mathias.

"Wah, jangan-jangan semua batere di rumah ini pada abis, dong!" kata Emil.

"Hahaha!" Mathias hanya menanggapinya dengan tertawa garing.

"Sekarang gimana, dong? Masa kita cuma duduk aja di sini?" tanya Emil.

Keadaan pun hening sesaat, kemudian Mathias pun mulai bernyanyi.

"Mati lampu, mati lampu lagi~ Ku tak tau harus apa~"

Kedua temannya pun ikut bernyanyi.

"Gelap gelap, aku kesepian~ Maka aku bernyanyiiiiiii~"

"Wah, udah nyala!" kata Emil saat lampu menyala.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue...<strong>

* * *

><p>Review! :D<p> 


	3. Film Horror

Balas Review! :D

**Azukihazzle: Iya, memang bener yang itu dan ini dia kelanjutannya. :D**

**BlackAzure29: Saya kagak punya chara lain yang cocok dibikin cengeng. *diinjek-injek troll Lukas.* Kalau Denmark yang cengeng, entar yang ada satu rumah langsung ancur. XD *plak.* Oke, Thanks for Review. :D**

**HannyAnonymous: AKU KANGEN, KANGEN BANGET SAMA 'TEACHER PROBLEM 2'-MU YANG BELUM DI-UPDATE JUGA. *plak.* Maaf soal kegajean tadi. Saya juga nonton bagian itu, bhkan sampai saya download di HP. XD *duar.* Oke, terima kasih Review-nya. :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Film Horror<strong>

* * *

><p>"Eh, Emil! Katanya mereka habis beli film horror, ya?" tanya Mathias. "Kok aku kagak diajakin nonton, sih? Jahat amat! Ya udah, deh! Aku mau ikut nonton, ah!"<p>

"Eh, Dan! Kayaknya kamu jangan nonton, deh! Katanya film-nya serem banget, lho!" cegat Emil.

"Kagak apa-apa, lha! Aku kan orangnya juga kagak gampang takut, kok! Baiklah, aku pergi dulu!" kata Mathias sambil menyelonong pergi.

"Haduh! Bukan begitu! Sebenernya..."

"Hei, kalian lagi nonton film apa, sih?" tanya Mathias sambil menghampiri Ieyasu, Lance, dan Lukas yang saling berpelukan dengan ketakutan.

Saat dia melihatnya, ternyata film-nya adalah gambar Denmark versi Yandere.

"Huweeeeeeeeeeee! Aku kenapa dibikin serem kayak gitu? Huweeeeeeeeeeeee!" rengek Mathias sambil pundung di pojokan.

"Maaf, aku gagal mencegatnya!" kata Emil sambil meminta maaf dengan miris.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue...<strong>

* * *

><p>Review! :D<p> 


	4. Berapa Kali Kita Mati

Balas Review! :D

**VendettaAphrodite: Saya buat yang 'Berapa Kali Kita Mati' dulu, ya! Sisanya menyusul! :D Oke, terima kasih Review-nya!**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Berapa Kali Kita Mati?<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ta-san! Boleh nanya sesuatu, nggak?" tanya Tino ke Mathias yang lagi main Game.<p>

"Nanya apaan?" kata Mathias bertanya balik.

"Kita ini udah berapa kali mati, ya?"

KAAAAAK! KAAAAAAAAAK! KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!

Suara gagak pun langsung mengisi keheningan di antara mereka.

"Fin! Kamu masih waras, kan?" tanya Mathias sweatdrop.

"Errrrr, iya!" jawab Tino.

"Kalau begitu, KAMU KENAPA NANYANYA KAYAK BEGITU?! AKU KAN JADI MERINDING DENGERNYA!" pekik Mathias sewot.

"Habis, Su-san sering banget deh bikin cerita yang akhirannya kita mati terus!" balas Tino.

"Oooooh, begitu! Ya memang, sih! Tapi itu kan cuma cerita, kagak beneran kita mati!" kata Mathias.

"Iya! Tapi masalahnya, kenapa aku yang lebih sering mati daripada kamu?" tanya Tino penasaran.

"Mungkin karena Sve lebih sayang sama aku, kali!" jawab Mathias watados.

"Hiks!" Tino pun langsung nangis. "Huweeeeeeeeee! Jadi selama ini, Su-san lebih sayang sama Ta-san daripada aku, ya? Huweeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Eh, eh, eh, Fin! Maaf, ya! Jangan nangis, dong! Lagian, kan kagak cuma kita yang begitu! Yang lainnya juga pernah, kok!" kata Mathias yang berusaha menghibur Tino.

"Tapi, tapi... Huweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Tino malah nangis kejer.

"Aduh, Fin!" Mathias hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Anko! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Fin sampai dia nangis begitu?" tanya Lukas.

"Norge, bukan, begini! Sebenernya..."

* * *

><p><strong>-skip time-<strong>

* * *

><p>"Oooooh, begitu ya ceritanya!" komentar Lukas setelah mendengar cerita Mathias barusan.<p>

"Fin, kita jangan sedih hanya karena memikirkan berapa kali kita mati! Tapi, kita harus belajar dari cerita itu agar kita lebih berhati-hati dalam bertindak!" Lukas mencoba menghibur Tino. "Kau mengerti kan, Fin?"

"Begitu, ya!" Tino pun berhenti nangis. "Terima kasih ya, Nor-kun!"

"Sama-sama, Fin!" kata Lukas. "Oh iya, aku hampir lupa! Tadi Sve nitip pesan buat Fin, katanya kamu disuruh meranin cerita baru buat dia!"

"Oh, iya? Cerita apa itu?" tanya Tino dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Wah, kurang tau deh! Tapi kalau kagak salah, terakhirnya kamu bakalan mati karena dilindes truk tronton!" jawab Lukas sambil tersenyum miris.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaks?!"

"Huweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Tino pun langsung nangis lagi. "Ternyata Su-san memang membenciku!"

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue...<strong>

* * *

><p>Yah, saya sebenernya kagak tega bikin Finland jadi cengeng, tapi saya kagak punya chara lain yang cocok buat itu! -_-" *ditabok fans Finland.*<p>

Yah, mungkin bakalan lebih banyak Nordics yang muncul! Gimana, ya? Saya suka banget sama Nordics, apalagi Denmark (saya fans-nya Denmark, lho! Suwer! ^^V)! Bahkan, saya sampai ngoleksi beberapa video yang berhubungan dengan Nordics! *abaikan saja!*

Review! :D


	5. Jangan Plin-Plan

Balas Review! :D

**AnonymousRalph: Apanya yang keempat? Saya bingung! -_-"a Oke, deh! Terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

**BlackAzure29: Kagak apa-apa, deh! :D Saya bikin yang 'Jangan Plin-Plan' dulu, ya! :D (Walaupun nanti chara yang masuk agak gimana gitu! *plak!*) Baiklah, Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Jangan Plin-Plan!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Version 1: Denmark, Turkey, dan Austria<em>

Di sebuah restoran, MaSaRo-tan (sebutan Girl-chan untuk Denmark-Turkey-Austria) sedang memesan makanan.

"Hoi, Roddy! Milihnya yang cepet, dong! Aku juga lapar, nih!" kata Mathias yang kesal karena Roderich sibuk milih.

"Sabarlah, Mat! Milihnya susah banget, nih!" balas Roderich.

"Haduh, Roddy! Masa milih satu aja lama banget?" tanya Sadiq. "Habis itu kan kita masih harus belanja lagi!"

"Ih, Sadiq mah ikut-ikutan! Memangnya milih itu gampang? Susah, tau! Lagian, makanan di sini kan enak-enak! Udah gitu, kita kan masih harus mikirin biayanya! Jadi ini bukan perkara mudah! Masa kalian kagak tau yang kayak gini? Yang bener aja!" ceramah Roderich.

Dan selama ceramah berlangsung, Mathias membisikkan sesuatu ke Sadiq.

"Okey dokey, Roddy! Kamu boleh milih-milih dulu, deh! Yang lama juga kagak apa-apa!" kata Mathias.

"Nah, gitu kek dari tadi! Kalau begini kan enak! Tunggu bentar, ya! Bentar lagi aku juga udah selesai, kok!"

* * *

><p><strong>-skip time-<strong>

* * *

><p>"Nah, aku sudah tentukan pilihanku!" kata Roderich senang.<p>

"Eh? Kalian kenapa udah bawa kantung plastik?" tanya Roderich saat melihat dua kantung plastik di atas meja beserta Mathias dan Sadiq yang membawa kantung plastik yang sama.

"Roddy, kamu udah selesai milihnya? Kita pulang, yuk! Kami juga udah makan, kok!" kata Mathias.

"Tentang saja, Roddy! Kami juga udah beliin makan siang sama Törte kesukaanmu, kok!" sambung Sadiq.

"Eeeh? Kok kalian kagak ngajakin aku, sih?" tanya Roderich.

"Lagian, kamu milihnya lama banget sih! Jadinya kami tinggal!" jawab Sadiq.

"Memangnya berapa lama aku milih?" tanya Roderich lagi.

"SUDAH TIGA JAM!" jawab keduanya kesal.

"Eeeeh? Memangnya selama itu aku milihnya, ya?"

"Makanya, Roddy! Kalau milih tuh yang cepet, jangan plin-plan!" kata Mathias.

* * *

><p><em>Version 2: Prussia, Germany, dan Austria<em>

Di sebuah restoran, Ludwig, Gilbert, dan Roderich sedang memesan makanan.

"Hoi, Roddy! Milihnya yang cepet, dong! Aku juga lapar, nih!" kata Gilbert yang kesal karena Roderich sibuk milih.

"Sabarlah, Gil! Milihnya susah banget, nih!" balas Roderich.

"Haduh, Roddy! Masa milih satu aja lama banget?" tanya Ludwig. "Habis itu kan kita masih harus belanja lagi!"

"Ih, Luddy mah ikut-ikutan! Memangnya milih itu gampang? Susah, tau! Lagian, makanan di sini kan enak-enak! Udah gitu, kita kan masih harus mikirin biayanya! Jadi ini bukan perkara mudah! Masa kalian kagak tau yang kayak gini? Yang bener aja!" ceramah Roderich.

Dan selama ceramah berlangsung, Gilbert membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Ludwig.

"Okey dokey deh, Roddy! Kamu boleh milih-milih dulu, deh! Yang lama juga kagak apa-apa!" kata Gilbert.

"Nah, gitu kek dari tadi! Kalau begini kan enak! Tunggu bentar, ya! Bentar lagi aku juga udah selesai, kok!"

* * *

><p><strong>-skip time-<strong>

* * *

><p>"Nah, aku sudah tentukan pilihanku!" kata Roderich senang.<p>

"Eh? Kalian kenapa udah bawa kantung plastik? Kalian kapan belanjanya?" tanya Roderich heran saat melihat dua kantung plastik di atas meja beserta Ludwig dan Gilbert yang membawa kantung plastik yang sama.

"Roddy, kamu udah selesai milihnya? Kita pulang, yuk! Kami juga udah makan, kok!" kata Gilbert.

"Tentang saja, Roddy! Kami juga udah beliin makan siang sama Törte kesukaanmu, kok!" sambung Ludwig.

"Eeeh? Kok kalian kagak ngajakin aku, sih?" tanya Roderich.

"Lagian, kamu milihnya lama banget sih! Jadinya kami tinggal!" jawab Ludwig.

"Memangnya berapa lama aku milih?" tanya Roderich lagi.

"SUDAH TIGA JAM!" jawab keduanya kesal.

"Eeeeh? Memangnya selama itu aku milihnya, ya?"

"Makanya, Roddy! Kalau milih tuh yang cepet, jangan plin-plan!" kata Gilbert.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue...<strong>

* * *

><p>Review! :D<p> 


	6. Aku Suka Makan Hamburger

Balas Review! :D

**Anonymous Ralph: Oke, yang ini ada sedikit hubungannya dengan toilet! Terima kasih Review-nya!**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Aku Suka Makan Hamburger<strong>

* * *

><p>Di ruang tengah, Alfred sedang asik makan hamburger dengan khidmat.<p>

"Woy, Alfred! Kamu kenapa sih dari tadi makan hamburger terus? Kamu kagak bosen apa?" tanya Mathias.

"Habis, enak sih! Lagian, kamu kan juga suka makan blueberry!" jawab Alfred.

"Iya, sih! Tapi kan kagak sampai sebanyak kamu juga!"

"Setidaknya makananku kan lebih normal dari si Antonio! Liat aja! Masa dia makan tomat mentah, sih?" tanya Alfred.

"Selera orang memang berbeda, walaupun yang paling aneh sekalipun!" jawab Mathias. "Tapi, kamu kenapa ngomongnya kayak bangga gitu?"

"Selain itu, aku masih belum nyobain beraneka ragam hamburger lainnya! Seperti hamburger goreng, jus hamburger, sate hamburger, gulai hamburger, terus-"

"Argh, cukup!" potong Mathias kesal. "Kamu makan aja hamburger-nya sendiri! Tapi kalau kamu sampai sakit perut, jangan salahkan aku ya!"

"Huh, terserah!" balas Alfred saat Mathias pergi dan melanjutkan kembali makan hamburger-nya.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya...<p>

"Alfred! Kamu mau sampai kapan di toilet terus? Masa sampai 2 jam lebih?" tanya Mathias sambil menggetok pintu toilet.

"Aduh, Mat! Aku dari tadi kebelet terus! Kagak bisa berhenti, nih!" jawab Alfred ngeles.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara perut yang sangat tidak enak didengar.

"Tuh, kan! Aku sampai sakit perut lagi!" kata Alfred lemes.

Mathias hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Makanya, kamu makan hamburger-nya sampai segentong, sih!" kata Mathias. "Jadi kapok kan makan hamburger banyak-banyak?"

"Aku kagak kapok, kok!" bantah Alfred. "Tapi, aku kapok makan hamburger banyak-banyak!"

"Huh, dasar!"

"Alfred! Kamu udah selesai, belum? Aku juga mau ke belakang nih gara-gara kebanyakan makan tomat!" kata Antonio sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit.

"Lho, Antonio? Kamu juga?" tanya Mathias sweatdrop.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue...<strong>

* * *

><p>Review! :D<p> 


	7. Tak Mau Main Hanafuda

Balas Review! :D

**BlackAzure29: Memang bener, kasihan Len kebanyakan makan pisang! :p *digiles.* Baiklah, terima kasih Review-nya!**

**Azukihazzle: Iya, begitu deh! Korea muncul di sini, tapi bukan di Request anda soalnya saya sudah punya persepsi sendiri sama chara-nya! -_-"V Oke, Thanks for Review! :D**

**AnonymousRalph: Tergantung banyaknya Talkloid yang aku temukan, sih! Ini dia kelanjutannya! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Tak Mau Main Hanafuda<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Version 1: Finland, Denmark, dan Iceland<em>

"Ta-san! Daripada main Game sendirian, mending kita main Hanafuda yuk!" ajak Tino sambil ngeluarin setumpuk kartu.

"NGGAK MAUUUUUUUUUUU!" teriak Mathias sambil kabur tunggang langgang.

"Lho? Kok dia malah kabur?" tanya Tino heran.

"Fin! Mendingan kamu jangan ajakin Dan main ituan dulu, deh! Soalnya dia kan masih trauma gara-gara waktu itu Nore nyuruh dia pake baju geisha!" jelas Emil miris.

"Oh iya, aku lupa!"

* * *

><p><em>Version 2: Germany, Austria, dan Prussia<em>

"Roddy! Daripada main Game sendirian, mending kita main Hanafuda yuk!" ajak Ludwig sambil ngeluarin setumpuk kartu.

"NGGAK MAUUUUUUUUUUU!" teriak Roderich sambil kabur tunggang langgang.

"Lho? Kok dia malah kabur?" tanya Ludwig heran.

"West! Mendingan kamu jangan ajakin Roddy main ituan dulu, deh! Soalnya dia kan masih trauma gara-gara waktu itu Eliza nyuruh dia pake baju geisha!" jelas Gilbert miris.

"Oh iya, aku lupa!"

* * *

><p><em>Version 3: China, Japan, dan South Korea<em>

"Kiku! Daripada main Game sendirian, mending kita main Hanafuda aru!" ajak Yao sambil ngeluarin setumpuk kartu.

"NGGAK MAUUUUUUUUUUU!" teriak Kiku sambil kabur tunggang langgang.

"Lho? Kok dia malah kabur, aru?" tanya Yao heran.

"Aniki! Mendingan kamu jangan ajakin Kiku main ituan dulu, daze! Soalnya dia kan masih trauma gara-gara waktu itu Mei-chan nyuruh dia pake baju geisha!" jelas Yong Soo miris.

"Oh, iya! Aku lupa, aru!"

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue...<strong>

* * *

><p>Sumpah, yang ini singkat banget coba! Aku sampai harus bikin 3 Versi! Bener-bener ribet, deh! -_-"<p>

Review! :D


	8. Gila Main Game Online

Balas Review! :D

**AnonymousRalph: Hanafuda itu sejenis permainan kartu! Baiklah, terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

Catatan: Sweden di sini ngomongnya normal! Soalnya saya males bikin percakapan yang banyak tanda petiknya! -_-" *dijejelin sustromming.*

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Gila Main Game Online<strong>

* * *

><p>Di sebuah warnet...<p>

"Wah, Nor-kun! Boss-nya udah dateng tuh!" kata Tino.

"Tenang saja, Fin! Semakin banyak Party Member kita, status kita bakalan naik!" balas Lukas.

"Wah! Boss-nya lemah terhadap elemen api, tuh!"

"Pinter kamu, Fin! Ayo serang terus! Bentar lagi Boss-nya mati, tuh!"

Berwald yang memperhatikan dari jauh hanya bisa diam saja.

* * *

><p>Di rumah Nordic Five...<p>

"Haah!" Berwald hanya menghela nafas dengan murung.

"Lho, Sve? Kamu kenapa murung begitu?" tanya Mathias.

"Mathias! Aku bosen, nih! Fin sama Nor main Game Online mulu, sih!" jawab Berwald lesu.

"Yah, Game Online terbaru itu memang lagi naik daun! Pantes aja mereka suka!" kata Mathias.

"Tapi setidaknya jangan abaikan aku kek! Aku kan bosan!" ujar Berwald yang masih lesu.

"Tabah ya, Sve!" hibur Mathias. "Oh iya, Sve! Ngomong-ngomong soal Game, sebenernya aku..."

* * *

><p><strong>-skip time-<strong>

* * *

><p>"Haah, bosen nih! Kenapa sih server-nya harus ditutup segala? Pas aku ngajakin Nor-kun nyari Game lain, dia malah mojok sendirian di kamar!" kata Tino. "Oh, iya! Daripada bosen, mendingan aku main aja sama Su-san! Aku kan juga udah lama kagak main sama dia!"<p>

* * *

><p>Di ruang tengah...<p>

"Su-san! Yuk kita main! Eh?"

Pemandangan di depan Tino sekarang adalah Berwald dan Mathias yang lagi main Game.

"Wah, Mathias! HP-ku nge-drop, nih!"

"Tahan dulu, Sve! Aku cast Heal dulu, nih!"

"Waduh! Aku kebanyakan bawa musuhnya, nih!"

"Tidak apa-apa, Sve! Kalau mau cepat naik level, memang mainnya harus horde-an!"

"Untung tadi aku pake equip 'Thunder Sword'!"

"Eeeh? Aku kagak tau kalau kelemahannya petir! Pinter kamu, Sve!"

"Ta-san! Aku kagak tau kalau kamu juga suka main Game!" komentar Tino bingung.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue...<strong>

* * *

><p>Review! :D<p> 


	9. Lukas Gila Drama Korea

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 09: Lukas Gila Drama Korea<strong>

* * *

><p>Lukas sekarang sedang menonton drama Korea di ruang tengah.<p>

"Norge! Kamu mau sampai kapan nonton drama Korea-nya? Ini kan udah malam!" tanya Mathias.

"Aduh, Anko! Ini lagi serunya, nih!" jawab Lukas.

"Huh, kamu selalu bilang begitu kalau disuruh tidur!" gerutu Mathias kesal. "Memangnya dimana letak serunya? Mereka kan sering operasi plastik!"

"Walaupun begitu, aku tetep nge-fans sama mereka!" balas Lukas ngeles.

"Argh! Cukup tuan, waktunya tidur!" perintah Mathias sambil mematikan TV.

"Kyaaaa! Anko, jangan dimatiin!" teriak Lukas panik karena TV-nya dimatiin.

"Besok kan kamu ada ujian lima biji! Walaupun kamu udah belajar, tapi malah ngantuk, nanti kan percuma! Apa kata Sve nanti kalau nilaimu jelek? Cepat sana kamu tidur!" perintah Mathias lagi.

"Huh, iya deh!" Lukas pun berjalan ke kamarnya sambil mencembungkan pipinya.

* * *

><p>Di kamar Lukas dan Emil...<p>

Lukas masih belum tidur juga, sementara Emil yang tidur di sebelahnya sedang bermimpi tentang tuna besar.

'Huh, gimana ya kelanjutan film-nya? Dipikirin terus malah kagak bisa tidur!' pikir Lukas. 'Oh, iya! Daripada aku kayak gini, mendingan aku nonton aja diam-diam, paling juga film-nya udah mau abis! Nanti aku bakalan dapet bahan obrolan sama temen-temen sekolah!'

"Hehehe! My Favorite Korean Drama! I'm Coming!" gumam Lukas sambil keluar kamar meninggalkan Emil yang masih bermimpi tentang tuna.

* * *

><p>Keesokan paginya...<p>

"Hoam! Pagi, Dan!" sapa Emil sambil menguap.

"Pagi, Ice!" balas Mathias.

"Oh iya, Dan! Kamu liat Nore, kagak? Soalnya pas aku bangun, dia udah kagak ada!" tanya Emil.

"Eeeeh? Aku juga kagak liat, tuh!" jawab Mathias yang melihat ke arah ruang tengah. "Hmm, tunggu sebentar! Kenapa TV di ruang tengah masih nyala, ya? Apa jangan-jangan..."

Dan benar saja, ternyata Lukas sedang tidur di sofa.

"Lho? Nore kok tidur di sini?" tanya Emil heran.

"Ya ampun, Norge! Kamu nonton sampai semalaman, ya?" tanya Mathias panik.

"Ah? Apa? Udah pagi? Wah, aku ketiduran!" kata Lukas panik.

Emil sweatdrop, sementara Mathias memunculkan perempatan di kepalanya.

"Jadi begini ya kamu semalaman! Pokoknya aku kagak mau tau kalau nanti kamu dapet 'Telur Ayam'!" bentak Mathias.

"Huweeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Lukas langsung nangis kejer.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue...<strong>

* * *

><p>Review! :D<p> 


	10. TebakLaguSambilMenungguDramaCDTerbaru

Balas Review! :D

**VS-125.313: Masih, sih! kalau mau tau, cari aja video-nya di Youtube! :D Yah, terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Tebak lagu Sambil Menunggu Drama CD Terbaru<strong>

* * *

><p>"Eh, Nore! Sambil nungguin Dan sama Svi bawain Drama CD terbarunya, kita main tebak lagu yuk!" ajak Emil.<p>

"Wah, ide bagus tuh! Aku duluan, ya!" ujar Lukas. "Hmhmhmhmhmhm hmhmhm hmhmhmhmhmhm hmhmhm!"

"Ini 'Always with You', kan?" tanya Emil.

"Iyap, kamu benar!" jawab Lukas.

"Yes, aku benar! Sekarang aku, ya!" kata Emil. "Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmhmhmhmmmmmmmmmmmm! Hmmmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmmmmmmmmmm!"

"Itu 'With love, from Iceland', kan?" tanya Lukas.

"Benar sekali!" jawab Emil.

"Hore! Sekarang giliranku!" kata Lukas. "Hmhmhmhmhmhmhmhm hmhm hmhmhm! Hmhmhmhm hmhmhm hmhmhmhmhm!"

"'Hatafutte Parade' Fin!" jawab Emil.

"Ya, benar sekali!" kata Lukas.

"Yeah, bener lagi! Berikutnya apa lagi, ya? Oh, iya!" ujar Emil. "Hmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhm hmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhm! Hmhmhmhmhmhm hmhmhmhmhmhm!"

"Aku tau! Ini..." kata Lukas.

Loading...

"Apa ya nama lagunya? Aku lupa!" ujar Lukas sambil mikir.

"Yah, Nore! Ini kan lagu kita, masa kagak tau?" tanya Emil sweatdrop.

"Habisnya, aku lupa apa judulnya!" jawab Lukas yang masih mikir. "Ah, aku nyerah deh!"

"Ah, payah kamu Nore! Jawabannya 'Eh? Ah, Annoying', tau!" kata Emil yang masih sweatdrop.

"Yah, mau gimana lagi? Habis, aku bener-bener lupa!"

"Oke! Berarti aku ya pemenangnya!"

"Huh, iya deh!"

"Kami pulang!" sapa yang di luar sana.

"Wah, mereka udah pulang!" kata keduanya senang.

* * *

><p>Di pintu depan, sudah ada Mathias dan Berwald yang menunggu.<p>

"Selamat datang, Sve!" sapa Lukas.

"Selamat datang, Dan!" sapa Emil.

"Halo!" balas Mathias.

"Gimana lauching Drama CD terbarunya?" tanya Emil.

"Wuih, rame banget! Kita sampai berdesak-desakan di sana!" jawab Berwald.

"Tapi dengan perjuangan yang panjang, akhirnya kita bisa dapetin Drama CD-nya! Sebentar, ya!" kata Mathias sambil mengambil sesuatu di tasnya.

"Tadah~"

"Waaaaaaaaah!"

"Akhirnya, inilah saat yang ditunggu!" kata Emil kagum.

"Hore! Aku kagak sabar nih nonton Drama CD-nya!" ujar Lukas.

"Baiklah! Yuk kita nonton di ruang tengah!" ajak Berwald.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue...<strong>

* * *

><p>Review! :D<p> 


	11. Ada Bule Masuk Rumah

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Ada Bule Masuk Rumah<strong>

* * *

><p>Emil sedang menonton TV di ruang tengah.<p>

TING TONG!

Tiba-tiba, suara bel pun berbunyi.

"Iya, sebentar!"

* * *

><p>Di depan pintu...<p>

"Siang! Eeeeeh?" Emil pun langsung cengo melihat seorang pria berambut coklat pendek dengan eyepatch di mata kanannya yang berada di depannya.

'Waduh! Siapa nih bule? Kok dia pake nyasar ke sini? Udah gitu, matanya kenapa lagi? Kasihan amat!' batin Emil heran.

"Hello! My name is Masamune and your friend has calling me! Nice to meet you!" kata bule itu.

"Ah, yes yes..." jawab Emil bingung. "Haduh, dia ngomong apaan, sih? Aku kagak ngerti, nih! Siapapun tolongin aku, dong!"

"Hahaha, pasti kagak ngerti ya?" tanya Masamune.

"Eeh? Kamu bisa ngomong Bahasa Indonesia?" tanya Emil kaget.

"Iya, walau masih belum lancar! Dan Køhler-san udah ngasih tau kalau kamu kagak bisa English, jadi aku pengen ngerjain kamu sebentar!" jawab Masamune.

"AAAAAARGH, SIAL KAU!" teriak Emil kesal.

Masamune hanya tertawa kecil.

"Oh, iya! Mau nanya, nih!" kata Emil.

"Yes?"

"Itu mata kamu kenapa? Kamu habis dianiaya?" tanya Emil.

Masamune hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Hmm, nanti aku jelaskan!"

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue...<strong>

* * *

><p>Review! :D<p> 


	12. Ayo Kita Lomba Berhitung Cepat

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Ayo Kita Lomba Berhitung Cepat<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Part 1: Prussia dan Austria<em>

"Eh, Roddy! Besok kan ada ujian MTK! Kita lomba berhitung cepat, yuk! Siapa yang berhitung paling cepat, dia yang menang!" tantang Gilbert.

"Ayo, siapa takut?" jawab Roderich.

"Oke! Aku duluan, ya!" kata Gilbert.

Dia pun mulai mengambil nafas kecil.

"7×2=14, 7×3=21, 7×4=28, 7×5=35, 7×6=42, 7×7=49, 7×8=56, 7×9=63!"

"Wah! Hebat juga kau, Gil!" puji Roderich.

"Hehehe! Makasih!" balas Gilbert senang.

"Baiklah! Sekarang aku, ya!" kata Roderich.

Dia pun mengambil nafas kecil.

"100÷2=50, 100÷3=33,33, 100÷4=25, 100÷5=20, 100÷6=16,67, 100÷7=14,285, 100÷8=12,5, 100÷9=11,11!"

"Gimana? Aku hebat, kan?" tanya Roderich bangga sambil ngancungin kedua jarinya.

"Waw, Roddy! Aku kira kamu kalkulator sampai ada desimalnya, tapi... aku mengaku kalah!" jawab Gilbert dengan lesu.

* * *

><p><em>Part 2: Prussia, Austria, dan Switzerland<em>

"Roddy! Aku mau ngulang nih lomba berhitung cepatnya!" kata Gilbert.

"Wah, mau balas dendam ya? Oke!" balas Roderich.

"Kalian mau lomba berhitung cepat, ya? Aku mau ikut, dong!" ujar Vash.

"Wah, ada penantang baru nih! Baiklah! Tapi aku duluan ya, Vash!" kata Gilbert.

"Oke, tidak masalah!"

Gilbert pun mulai mengambil nafas kecil.

"300÷2=150, 300÷3=100, 300÷4=75, 300÷5=60, 300÷6=50, 300÷7=42,857, 300÷8=37,5, 300÷9=33,33!"

"Wah! Kau sudah berkembang dari yang dulu, Gil!" puji Roderich sambil tepuk tangan.

"Hehehe! Makasih!"

"Baik, sekarang giliranku yang-"

"Hei, aku duluan dong! Aku kan juga mau nyoba!" potong Vash.

"Wah, kayaknya penantang baru kita udah kagak sabar nih! Baiklah! Kau boleh duluan, Vash!" ujar Roderich.

"Oke! Danke, Roddy!" balas Vash senang.

Dia pun mulai mengambil nafas kecil.

"2927÷2=1463,5, 2927÷3=975,67, 2927÷4=731,75, 2927÷5=585,4, 2927÷6=487,83, 2927÷7=418,142, 2927÷8=365,875, 2927÷9=325,2!"

"Nah, ayo! Sekarang giliran Roddy!" kata Vash.

Roderich hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Hmm, kagak usah deh Vash! Kau sudah menang!" jawab Roderich yang masih sweatdrop.

"Tidaaaaaaaak! Aku kalah lagi!" teriak Gilbert frustasi.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue...<strong>

* * *

><p>Review! :D<p> 


	13. Rahasia Pintar

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Rahasia Pintar<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hello, Bondevik-san! What are you doing?" tanya Masamune kepada Lukas yang lagi ngerjain tugas.<p>

"Eh, Masamune! Aku lagi ngerjain PR, nih! Tapi soalnya susah banget!" jawab Lukas. "Misalnya ini nih! Salah satu pnyebab meletusnya Perang Dunia 1 adalah..."

"I know! Jawabannya karena adanya persekutuan antara negara-negara Eropa!"

"Wah, begitu ya! Terus, populasi penduduk di Prancis pada tahun 2012 ada sekitar..."

"Dua juta dua ratus penduduk!"

"Segitu, ya! Terus, mata uang Ukraina adalah..."

"Hryvnia!"

"Wah, begitu toh! Yang terakhir, warna bendera Polandia adalah..."

"Putih dan merah!"

"Iya, ya!" Lukas pun menulis jawaban terakhir di bukunya. "Wah, Masamune! Aku kagak tau kalau kau sepinter itu! Rahasianya apaan, sih?"

"Hmm, begini! Tadi aku sama Køhler-san habis disuruh Oxenstriena-san dengerin lagu tentang Wikipedia! Entah kenapa aku bisa sepinter itu!" jawab Masamune watados.

"Eeeeh? Masa, sih? Aneh-aneh aja kau ini!" kata Lukas sweatdrop.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue...<strong>

* * *

><p>Review! :D<p> 


End file.
